


Meddling Jedi

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bodhi isn't sure if he wants Ezra or wants to be Ezra, Ezra and Leia scheming, Ezra being a shit, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Cassian's pining is a point of annoyance for Ezra and Leia, so Ezra decides to give him a little push by flirting with Bodhi.





	

"He's staring again." Leia rolled her eyes.

"When isn't he?" Ezra replied, taking a sip of caf, "He's as bad as Hera." Leia snorted, glancing back to the table where Cassian Andor sat, caf sitting forgotten in his hands in favor of watching Bodhi work on his datapad two tables down.

"At least Hera had the balls to make her love known." Leia griped, "Andor just pines like a lovestruck idiot. If he doesn't do something about it soon, I may just assign them both to Hoth."

"Andor won't make a move." Ezra replied, "He's too focused on the cause." He observed Cassian, how he glanced at Bodhi at least every thirty seconds, the little signs of longing easy for Ezra to see. How his lips quirked almost imperceptibly when Bodhi smiled. How he subtly sized up anyone who came close to Bodhi's table, calculating and protective and-

Oh. That could work.

"I know how to speed this along." Ezra said, an idea sparking in his eyes. Leia sighed.

"Your matchmaking rarely ends well. Just don't destroy anything this time." she said resignedly, her dryness belied by the interest in her eyes. She always ended up liking his ideas.

"No promises."

\---

"Bodhi Rook, right?" a voice brought Bodhi out of his thoughts. He looked up from his datapad and saw a man with a friendly smile standing next to him. He was attractive, Bodhi noticed right away, with a kind smile and dark hair, a neat beard trimmed close and two dashing scars just under his left eye. But it was his eyes that captured Bodhi's attention; dark blue, luminous, and shining with focus and something akin to mischief.

"That's me." Bodhi answered, hoping his thoughts hadn't been showing on his face, "Can I help you?"

"May I sit with you?" the man asked, gesturing a slender hand to the seat next to Bodhi.

"Yes, of course." Bodhi smiled at him, idly wishing he could be half as lovely as this man. A man like him could probably have anyone he wanted, with no worries or fears.

"My name is Ezra." he introduced himself, offering his hand. Bodhi's own hand shook embarrassingly when he accepted it, and he was sure his palm was sweaty.

"Ezra. I think Mothma has mentioned you." Bodhi remembered, trying to wipe his sweaty palms discreetly on his pants, "You're part of the Ghost squad, right?"

"Among others." Ezra agreed, giving him a roguish grin that spoke of mystery, seeming to invite Bodhi to solve it, "I've heard a lot about you, Bodhi. Your piloting skills, your bravery, your friendliness and compassion. But the stories failed to mention your good looks."

He shifted just a little closer to Bodhi, close enough that Bodhi could feel the warmth of his body. His eyes flitted to another table almost imperceptibly, but Bodhi noticed and followed his gaze. Cassian was glaring at them, gripping his empty caf cup tightly. Bodhi felt heat rise in him at the intensity of Cassian's gaze. His brown eyes seemed almost to burn with some unidentifiable emotion, their usual warmth amplified to a simmering heat that seemed to be directed at the scant space between Bodhi and Ezra. Before Bodhi could think to go and ask what was wrong, to try and soothe his anger, his attention was recaptured by the light brush of fingers at his temple.

"Sorry if I'm overstepping here, but you have the nicest eyes I've ever seen." Ezra brushed a stray lock of hair from Bodhi's face, looking fondly into Bodhi's eyes like they were the brightest of nebulas, not seeming to notice Bodhi's fierce blush. He heard a bang over from Cassian's table, but couldn't make himself look away from those dark blue eyes. There was something otherworldly about those eyes, this man. He felt almost like a tooka caught in the hypnotic gaze of a serpent. Bodhi couldn't tell who had leaned in, but suddenly he could feel Ezra's light breath on his lips, a warm hand slipping into his, those entrancing eyes so close-

And then suddenly Cassian was there, seizing Ezra's wrist in his hand and breaking the spell.

"He doesn't like to be touched by strangers." Cassian said, looking deceptively calm except for the visible tightness of his grip. Ezra didn't seem fazed at all, in fact he almost seemed to have expected Cassian's appearance.

"I'm sorry, Bodhi." Ezra said sincerely, having the bravery to ignore Cassian Andor, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"N-No, it's fine." Bodhi assured quickly, not seeing Cassian's scowl deepen, "I'm just... not used to positive attention yet, I guess."

"That's a tragedy." Ezra murmured, expertly twisting his wrist from Cassian's hand with an ease that spoke of combat training, "I can help with that, if you like. Have dinner with me tonight?"

"Um... I don't... I-I mean you're attractive and all, I-I'd like to be your friend, but I uh..." Bodhi froze up, unsure how to go about politely refusing.

"He's not interested." Cassian said for him, looking like he wanted Ezra's head mounted on his wall. Ezra didn't seem intimidated by Cassian at all. Bodhi had to admire his courage.

"I didn't ask you, I asked Bodhi." Ezra managed to sound polite even with the pointed words. Bodhi swallowed audibly when Ezra's blue eyes fell on him again, but he couldn't tell if he was feeling attraction, fear, or a combination of the two.

"You're freaking him out." Cassian insisted, "You're making him nervous, back up."

"Is there a problem, Andor?" Ezra suddenly asked, "You seem awfully invested in his romantic life."

"I... I'm not." Cassian said lamely, clearly not expecting Ezra to shift his focus onto him.

"Are you jealous of me or something?" Ezra asked, and Bodhi had to stifle a laugh at the very notion. If anything, surely Cassian was jealous of Bodhi for having the attention of someone like Ezra.

"No!" Cassian snapped.

"Do you have a problem with other people flirting with Bodhi?" Ezra put an arm around Bodhi's shoulders, and even Bodhi saw how the act seemed to agitate Cassian further.

"Maybe I do, what does it matter to you?" Cassian snapped. Ezra raised an eyebrow, his smile turning satisfied as Cassian realized what he'd just revealed.

"Cassian?" Bodhi asked softly. Cassian had frozen up, looking for all the world like a man shoved into a rancor pit. Bodhi's heart raced and he berated himself for daring to hope it meant what he thought it might.

"Bodhi, I didn't-"

"About kriffing time." Ezra said unexpectedly, his entire demeanor changing as he pulled away from Bodhi, "I was starting to consider drastic measures."

"Huh?" Bodhi said intelligently. Cassian blinked, looking almost lost before he schooled his expression, "Ezra, what are you talking about?"

"Leia and I were getting sick of your pining. Have a nice talk, you two." Ezra smirked, standing up, "And Bodhi, nothing I said was a lie, and my door is always open if this thing with Andor falls through." And with a friendly smile sent Bodhi's way, he left. Cassian and Bodhi gaped after him, unsure what just happened. Cassian worked it out before Bodhi did, dropping into Ezra's vacated seat with a snarl.

"That little..." he growled, "Sneaky, meddling, _kriffing_ Jedi-"

"What just happened?" Bodhi interrupted what may have become a rant. Cassian's jaw snapped shut at Bodhi's voice, and he took a deep breath.

"He wasn't targeting you, he was targeting me." Cassian scowled, looking positively murderous.

"I don't understand." Bodhi said, "Targeting? How was flirting with me an act against you?" Cassian didn't answer. He had the look of a man having a fierce internal struggle, and he wouldn't meet Bodhi's eyes.

"Cassian, you can talk to me." Bodhi put a hand on his shoulder, trying not to let it sting when Cassian tensed. Cassian didn't breath for a few seconds, and Bodhi was about to speak again when the breath suddenly left him all at once.

"I... I like you." Cassian confessed, not looking at him. His eyes were fixed ahead, determinedly not wavering. Bodhi was floored, his hand frozen on Cassian's shoulder.

"You... Me?" Bodhi couldn't quite believe it. Cassian was untouchable, strong and beautiful and so completely out of Bodhi's league. Why would he waste his time with him? Why not go for someone like Ezra or Jyn?

"Very much." the admission seemed to be wrenched from Cassian's throat, "Though I'd have preferred if Bridger hadn't forced my hand."

"Would you really have told me without him... interfering?" Bodhi asked, genuinely curious, "Because I probably would never have confessed. I thought you weren't interested in me."

"You... feel the same?" Cassian finally turned to look at him, something like hope rising in those brown eyes, "Truly?"

"W-Well, you're handsome." Bodhi wished he had Cassian's calm manner, "A-And I've certainly thought about it-you and me once or twice. Or a few times. A lot, I-I've thought about it a lot."

"You have?" Cassian asked, scooting closer, his hand inches away from Bodhi's, "It seems I've been a blind fool."

"You and me both." Bodhi chuckled. Cassian watched him with a little smile, but a shadow flitted through his eyes, just for a moment.

"I thought I would lose you to Bridger." he admitted quietly. Bodhi's heart quivered at his forlorn tone, and he bumped Cassian's shoulder with his.

"What would you have done if I'd accepted his offer?" he asked, unable to resist.

"If you had chosen Bridger, I wouldn't have done anything." Cassian almost looked pained at the thought, "What right do I have to dictate what you do and who you do it with? I would have let you go, and nursed my broken heart elsewhere."

"Could we maybe go somewhere more private for the rest of this conversation?" Bodhi asked, suddenly anxious, feeling eyes on them and the weight of Cassian's confession. Cassian smiled, taking Bodhi's hand and standing up. Bodhi's anxiety faded somewhat at Cassian's assured confidence, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"That works for me." Cassian's eyes were twinkling, "I want you all to myself." His hand was warm in his, his smile lighter than Bodhi had ever seen, and as they left the mess hall, neither of them noticed Ezra and Leia's toast to victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.


End file.
